The present invention relates to a resilient clamp for securing articles of round cross section, such as rods, pipes, cables, etc., and of different diameters to a support, and particularly relates to a plastic clamp comprising an abutment body and clamping arms of generally circular shape in the clamping region, with the clamping arms being integral with the abutment body with which they are resiliently joined.
When securing articles or bars of round cross section to supports, such as for instance when mounting cables or conduits to body plates in motor vehicle construction, it is important that articles of different diameters can be easily pressed by hand into the fastening clamp when it is mounted on a support plate, and that, when desired, the articles may be easily removed from the clamp. On the other hand, it must be reliably insured that the clamped articles cannot bounce out of, or be accidentally detached from, the fastening clamp because of reasonably expected vibrations, impacts, or other forces.
British Pat. No. 1,155,472 discloses a resilient fastening clamp in which a relatively dimensionally stable yoke passes from an abutment body around and spaced from the article to be fastened so as to leave a gap with respect to the abutment body, the yoke being integrally joined at its distal end with a resilient clamping arm which extends into the interior space of the clamp. This clamping arm presses the inserted article against the abutment body, which is mounted on a support. While this fastening clamp meets the requirement of easy article insertion, it provides, on the other hand, only slight clamping strength, and therefore a clamped cable may easily become detached under additional loads or stresses.